


The Fastest of them All

by orphan_account



Series: The fastest of them all [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bumblebee' s pov, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Minor optimus Prime/Sentinel prime, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching from the streets, he's the fastest Former in all Cybertron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fastest of them All

**Author's Note:**

> Just so ya know. I know Bee doesn't have any Guns, relax, i updated him making him have a few more Weapons (well only in this fic.) Cause i thought it be cool y'know? Future updates with bee also to come.

He watched from the streets, comm-links on high, just incase that was one fast con, 

He watched a couple of times before going in Junping he hit him straight forward he fell straight back on his CPU. 

Walking over his hand turning in to a gun. 

"Alright, Zippy." 

The Con moved making Bumblebee flinch. And stand back

"First of all, the name's not "Zippy"! As a matter of fact, I don't believe I've ever met another bot named Zippy, so one can only assume that you came up with "Zippy" in reference to my speed, which may be technically accurate, but lacks a certain creativity!"

The autobot continued

"Second-Off-I'am-aelitegaurdheretolookforthedecpitcon-"Megtron"-sentherebysentinelprimetowatchforoptimuprimeandhe's-fellow-team. Got that so far?"

Bumblebee looked at the non-'con' dumbfounded

"Uhh, could you repeat that last part again?"

"Witch part?"

"Oh after the part 'The name's not zippy'.'

\---

"So you're here to tell us You were sent here by sentinel prme, to help us search for megatrons hideout?" Optimus questioned

"Thatscorretiwould'vehaditintillsomeonemesseditup-now-imnotnaminganynames-"

"Primus.. i said i was "Sorry" over a megacycles already! Man! Talking about meeting a deadsparkplug!"

\--

Bumblebee sighed "man, the dude seriously sari."

The techno organic Girl looked up at her friend. "That really really fast dude?"

Bumblebee nodded "he's soo fast talking, i can't hardly ever know what he's saying sometimes, i mean its like "Hello!" Slow down!" 

Sari Laughed "You sound like a gossip girl!"

Bumblebee looked Confused

"A what now?"

The techno girl shook her head "A gossip girl:"a girl who spreads gossip or talks gossip to her friends." Or it can be a guy either works," she shrugged 

"Oh...so i'm a Femme now? Thats just perfect" the yellow bot placed his hands on his side mimcking what a "Femme" or girl sari so calls it would say. 

Sari just giggled. "You're funny sometimes bee!" 

Bumblebee huffed. 

The door opened showing, The rest of the team, 

"All right, we have located Megatron's hideout. "

"You did?" Sari asked

"Great! Something to do!"

"Where is it.?"

"Itsinacavewitchihavenoreasonwhy-megatrondecidedonacaveitsespeciallystupidifyaaskme-"

Both Sari and Bumblebee groaned leaving a confused team

"Is it going to be a Indiana Jones movie? Cause i rather not get hit by rocks thank you very much." Bee Whined

"A Indiana what?" Ratchet asked

"No bee he didn't get hit by rocks it was giant Human bolders!were gonna keep watching the movie if you keep getting. It wrong!"sari yelled

"No! No more Indy stuff! I already spilt Enegone on the couch enough times!"

Ratchet looked pissed. "A what!?"

Bee flinched "i-i-i-i mean! Wonderful day right?" Both Sari and bee shooked there head. 

Not wanting to upset the medic bot any longer.

"All right calm down ratchet. Team, were heading out! Be ready in a few solarcycles."

The team left leaving the two other bots. 

"Next time...just slap me." Bee sighed.  Sari grinned "will do! Hey! Race ya outside!"

Bee grinned "You're on!"

\--


End file.
